C is for Cookie
"C is for Cookie" is Cookie Monster's signature song. Versions of the song The original version of the song featured Cookie Monster standing behind a giant letter C, with a black background that eventually lightened to reveal a monster chorus including Grover, Fenwick, Herry Monster, Oscar the Grouch, and Billy. In the early 1990's (EKA: Episode 2997), Candice Bergen paid a visit to the Fix-It Shop to have her radio repaired. To test it out, she lip-synced to the song, complete with some visual aids. A brief instrumental from the song also appears as the sketch's ending music button. In 1993, a new operatic version was taped, featuring opera singer Marilyn Horne as Cleopatra in an Egyptian setting, with a pyramid made entirely out of cookies in the background. At the end of the song once Cleopatra is carried away out of sight, Cookie Monster appears in Egyptian clothing and pulls a cookie off the pyramid, causing it to collapse with a huge crash. This version includes a brief introductory verse, written by Luis Santeiro and Dave Conner. (First: Episode 3189) In Season 30, another new version was filmed, once again sung by Cookie Monster (by re-using the original soundtrack), but this time standing in front of the giant C on a light blue background with fancy light effects. The chorus of monsters included Grover, Herry Monster, Elmo, Zoe, Telly, and Rosita. (First: Episode 3804) A "mash-up" of the different performances is included on the DVD, C is for Cookie Monster. Similarly, a clip montage in Sesame Street All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever! features clips from the original, Marilyn Horne's version, and the segment with Candice Bergen mixed together. Lyrics (spoken) 'Cookie Monster: '''Now what start with that letter C? Cookie start with C. Let's think of other things that start with C. Ah, who care about other things? (sung) C is for cookie, that's good enough for me. C is for cookie, that's good enough for me. C is for cookie, that's good enough for me. Oh, cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C. Oh, C is for cookie, that's good enough for me. C is for cookie, that's good enough for me. C is for cookie, that's good enough for me. Oh, cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C. (spoken) Hey, you know what? A round cookie with one bite out of it look like a C. A round doughnut with one bite out of it also look like a c, but it is not as good as cookie. Oh, and the moon sometimes look like a C, but you can't eat that. So... (sung) '''Cookie Monster and Monster Chorus: '''C is for cookie, that's good enough for me. C is for cookie, that's good enough for me. C is for cookie, that's good enough for me. Oh, cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C. Yeah, cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C. Oh boy, cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C. Notes * The monsters in the 1998 remake are Elmo, Herry, Sally, Grover, Zoe, Rosita, Telly, and 3 unnamed monsters. * Joe Raposo's original lyric sheet listed a fourth item compared to the shape of the letter C, a banana ("if it's all bent"). This would be said between the "donut" and "moon" lines. * The original version was filmed on November 24, 1971 and was directed by Jim Henson. * The 1998 remake was originally released on Sesamestreet.org as it aired. When the site began upgrading videos in 2012, the video was changed to a different version, where Frank Oz's original vocal track remains, but features a heightened orchestration, with a brighter sounding band track. * Mezzo-soprano opera singer Marilyn Horne, dressed as Cleopatra, once sang an opera version of the song with Anything Muppets in an ancient Egyptian setting, with a pyramid made entirely out of cookies in the background, with a few minor tweaks, including the doughnut being replaced with a pita bread, saying "''It's not as good as a cookie" instead of "''It is" ''not as good as a cookie", adding "Yes, the moon sometimes looks like a Cccccc..." after "And the moon sometimes looks like a C", and most notably the intro of "Oh, the sky has turned grey / and the world seems sad and blue. / All the laughter's gone away / so there's just one thing to do". At the end of the song once Horne is carried away out of sight, Cookie Monster appears in Egyptian clothing and pulls a cookie off the pyramid, causing it to collapse with a huge crash. ** When this version is released to ''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play ''on VHS/DVD, the introduction is cut. Animated on-screen lyrics are included, which are the following: *** Each time "C is for Cookie" is sung, a letter C appears in a cookie pattern, growing 120%. Then "IS FOR" appears next to the C, and the C auto-reverses, and then the letters "OOKIE" appear to make the word "COOKIE". *** Each time "That's good enough for me" is sung, the text for the line appears in white, with an animated cookie bouncing on the words. *** Each time "Cookie starts with C" is sung, the "OOKIE" is bitten and disappears, and then the letter C grows 120% and auto-reverses. *** When Horne sings "Yes, the moon sometimes looks like a C", the C fades in, growing slowly, and then shrinks to normal size. After Horne says "But you can't eat that", the C shakes, as if someone is shaking its head no. *** When the last line is sung, the C grows and auto-reverses double speed, and then tilts 20 degrees counterclockwise and bounces as it flies out to right. *** After the song, three Pesties sing one line of the song's tune "C is for Crummy", and then Grizzy explains another C word: "Cut it out!" ** When this version is released to ''The Street We Live On ''on VHS/DVD, it is complete. * The reason why the moon sometimes looks like a C is because the shape of the moon is called a waxing crescent. * Manny Heffley listens to this song in Diary of a Wimpy Kid, only the line is falsely written as "C is for cookie ''and cookie is ''for me". * Big Bird gets the song stuck in his head in Episode 3804. * The cuckoo birds' national anthem is basically this but rewritten to be "c is for cuckoo". Videos Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Letters